nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Fadalithis
The Order of the Fadalithis is an organization in the Emeron campaign. Background The Order of the Fadalithis was founded nearly 300 years ago by a small group of elves and half-elves who worshiped Vesper and had banded together to make it their mission to destroy undead and necromancers. Since elves had their own pantheon many of their brethren viewed the odd cult to a human god strangely, but did not object to their mission. By 1002 they had secured permission from the monarch of the Glavewood Kingdom to establish a small keep in the southeastern most point of the Glave Woods to use for training for the Order. They dubbed this the Academy of the Fadalithis and used it as their headquarters ever since. History The Order served faithfully in sending out individual agents or small groups to root out and destroy undead and necromancers wherever they dwelt. In 1079 however, the Order was effectively destroyed by one of their own. A member of the order named Karinthena had a grandmother named Sedrina who had turned herself into a liche. Karinthena had not known that her grandmother took this dark turn, but Sedrina knew her grandaughter would be at the forefront of destroying her when she learned of it. Using the knowledge she had gained from Karinthena, Sedrina launched an attack on the Academy of the Fadalithis, destroying the members of the order, and raising them as undead. Karinthena herself was not spared, as she was made into a Banshee by Sedrina. The liche then retreated to the Brokenback Swamps and worked to hunt down any member of the Order who was outside the academy slaughtering them as well. The only members who survived the destruction were those who were able to learn of what was happening and effectively hide, or those who fled the region altogether. Vengeance In Wolverine of 1129 two of the only surviving members of the Order left alive, Qualinthalis Miertholas and Thorinislanthali, along with the Heroes of Prophecy, raided the Academy of the Fadalthis. Though Thorinislanthali and Keysbee were slain by Karinthena the heroes were successful in liberating the facility and destroying all the undead within. Qualinthalis and the surviving Heroes of Prophecy continued into the Brokenback Swamps to strike Sedrina at her lair, ultimately destroying her, though Qualinthalis died in the process, sacrificing his life for the destruction of the creature that had destroyed the Order of the Fadalithis. Reconstruction Two years after Qualinthalis and Thorinislanthali gave their lives in the service of the Order another member of the order who had survived Sedrina's purge surfaced. Setrinithlantalis (called Seltrini by no elves) had fled to the Eastern Realms after the purges to continue his mission. When he heard that Qualinthalis and Thorinislanthali were taking the fight to Sedrina he immediately set out to cross the Plains of Galmar. Unfortunately by the time he reached Emeron both men were dead. Still, Qualinthalis had secured the permission of Queen Parthalanis to restart the order, and she was happy to transfer that permission to Setrinithlantalis. A New Beginning Seltrini named himself Warden of the Order and immediately recruited many like minded members of the order, and the few who had remained hidden after Sedrina's Purge came out of hiding to rejoin. Controversially Seltrini made the decision that they could not limit their membership to only those of Elvish blood, claiming that this had limited their number too severely and contributed to their downfall. Since races that were not of the Glave Woods were not allowed into the forest Setrinithlantalis opened a temple in Emeron City dedicated to recruiting and training members of the order of any race. He named the temple Qualinthalis Hall in honor of the man who brought the order back from the brink of non-existence. In 1159 there were rumors of an army of undead marching on the Barony of Lurinlund. Warden Setrinithlantalis decided that it was as good a time as any to prove the Order's dedication to their mission to the people of Emeron. He gathered all available members of the order who could be reached in time and marched to Lurinlund to offer their aid to the forces there against the army. They participated in the Battle of Hardale, suffering many losses but proving pivotal to the success of the battle. Teachings The Order of the Fadalithis teaches that the fight against necromancy and undead is a constant struggle requiring endless vigilance. All members receive a tattoo somewhere on their bodies of the symbol of the Order (a jawless vampire skull with a spike driven through it) to symbolize their permanent and endless dedication to the Order and its mission. Members of the order are often (though not always) clerics of Vesper, though even those that are not are taught the basic tenants of the religion and follow it. All members of the order are educated in the different nature of undead beings and graduation from Acolyte to a full member requires a student to select a specialty type of undead that they hunt and demonstrate mastery of the lore of the creature and how to kill them. Once a member is trained they usually either serve in the Academy of the Fadalithis or Qualinthalis Hall or they venture out into the world to hunt for undead and necromancers and destroy them wherever they dwell. Though it is not required, many of the members of the order are rather dour and grim, as such an obsessive dedication to so serious a task requires a certain kind of mindset. Members of the order dress in black. Category:Emeron Category:Organizations